


苦天使

by luna2019



Category: RPS
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2019-10-02
Packaged: 2020-11-15 11:28:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20865473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luna2019/pseuds/luna2019
Summary: 你是我的爱人，不，不要说爱人，这还不是爱。但我已经被丘比特的金箭射中，你看，浴缸里都是我的血。——《罗马的房间》





	苦天使

在二十一世纪10年代的最后一个夏天，刘耀文第一次发现那个秘密。一片血色灯光中，吊着威亚的丁程鑫从空中缓缓降落。与此同时灯光转暗，工作人员争分夺秒地帮他卸下道具。那一刻刘耀文的心忽然被席卷而来的悲伤掏空了。他蓦地想起那个章鱼溺死海鸥的视频，舞台上的丁程鑫脆弱得就像那只缓缓下沉的海鸥，而那个歪歪斜斜的假翅膀上还染着大片大片暗红色的颜料。如果将一个人的翅膀硬生生撕裂下来，是否也会流这么多血呢。毫无疑问，这是一场对天使的谋杀。刘耀文觉得自己看见了，并且只有他看见了。

晚上熄灯后刘耀文将手伸进丁程鑫的睡衣里，小心翼翼地摩挲着他的蝴蝶骨。那片肌肤光滑而细腻，没有任何疤痕。丁程鑫转身握住他的手，笑着问你老摸我干什么，好痒。刘耀文极认真地回答说，丁儿，我觉得你应该有一双翅膀。

翅膀？丁程鑫奇道，我为什么要有翅膀，我是丘比特吗。刘耀文没说话。他知道了丁程鑫的一个秘密，一个连丁程鑫自己都不知道的秘密。不知道未尝不是好事，如果受害者太过清醒，那将是某种意义上的二次伤害。丁程鑫揉揉他的头发，发出了那种熟悉而温柔的叹息声：小孩子乱想什么呢，快睡吧。

自那以后刘耀文开始格外关注丁程鑫，当然他以前也很关注他，只是现在更多了点别的什么东西。刘耀文把这归结于自己长大了，有了更充沛的同理心与更高级的审美能力。他发现丁程鑫很喜欢站在窗边向外看，也许那遥远的云层下确实藏着他的同类。刘耀文想起一部电影，里面的女主角不受重力影响，必须时刻穿着沉重的鞋子以防自己飘起来。那天使呢，天使留在人间也要作出很大的牺牲吗。刘耀文不知道答案，但他本能地感到恐惧。

训练的空档，丁程鑫习惯性地倚着窗边休息。这是个令人心烦意乱的阴天，窗玻璃上映出他的脸，一张模糊的、过分冷漠的脸。不过没关系，现在没有摄像头，再说就算是最正统最元气的偶像也需要一点调整时间。刘耀文轻手轻脚地凑过去，对他伸出一只手。掌心向上，类似舞会上邀请女伴的姿势。丁程鑫疑惑地看着他，但还是下意识地将自己的手放了上去。练习室里还放着节奏强劲的音乐，脚步声与交谈声夹杂其中，但这一切不包括丁程鑫与刘耀文。他们手牵着手站在窗边，面前是重重覆盖下来的乌云与乐高积木似的房屋。刘耀文笑得眼睛弯起来，太好了，他终于抓住他了。

后来这成了他俩的一个习惯，只要刘耀文一伸手，丁程鑫就会握住他。一起练舞的同事都见怪不怪，开玩笑说丁程鑫是他的专属充电宝。牵手是习惯，那么接吻也可以是。他们第一次接吻是在很久以后了，那时他们已经一起看过了无数个季度的花开花落，几个人终于走到各奔东西的时候。散伙局结束后刘耀文在小巷子里吻他，丁程鑫顺从地张开嘴，两人交换了一个带着酒精味的吻。他真的喝得太醉，不然他也不会把脸埋在刘耀文的颈窝里，泪浸湿了刘耀文的T恤。而很多年前丁程鑫也是这样搂着哭泣的刘耀文，只不过现在他们的身高差已经反了过来。他们去酒店开了房，两个人挤在狭小的浴缸里。刘耀文吻上丁程鑫的蝴蝶骨，那一刻过往的记忆争先恐后地飞出来。他想起那个夏天，想起那双染着血的翅膀与盛着水的浴缸，想起他们在后台把湿淋淋的衣服换下来，丁程鑫的身体白得晃眼。原来已经过去这么久了。浴缸里的水逐渐变冷，丁程鑫还维持着那个抱着双膝的姿势，似乎下一秒就要陷入沉睡。刘耀文感受到了那种久违的恐慌，他把水放掉，他们在这间惨白的浴室接吻。丁程鑫的嘴唇冰凉，身体却很热。他紧紧搂住刘耀文，几乎要将他融化，但刘耀文还是无法控制地感到悲伤。他留住丁程鑫了吗？他保护好他了吗？然而他的力量终究是有限的，燕子只能眼睁睁地看着快乐王子送出最后一片金叶。

如果丁程鑫知道他此刻在想什么，那他一定会温柔地抚上他的脸颊说我不怪你。但刘耀文想要的是更多。爱我吧——他在心里反复念诵着那句话，我已被你的金箭射中，你看，浴缸里都是我的血。

end

**Author's Note:**

> 你是我的爱人，不，不要说爱人，这还不是爱。但我已经被丘比特的金箭射中，你看，浴缸里都是我的血。
> 
> ——《罗马的房间》


End file.
